halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Good... (Maydor nods to you and goes back to Draken's training) Maydor: Ok then Draken... What are the three rules of concentration? Draken: Focus yor Eyes, Mind, and Body Sir! Maydor: Five principles of an effective strike? Draken: Position, accuracy, balance, speed, and power Sir! Maydor: Good... (Maydor swings at Draken! Draken flips out of the way and kicks his uncle in the leg, but Maydor grabs his leg and slams him against the ground) Always aim for your opponents weakest spot! Draken: Yes Sir...-- Rough... Maydor: Do you think that the Loyalists will be gentle with him, Baw Wee? Draken: No Pain, no Gain!-- P.S: How do you like my signature? Lunch (After Draken's training was over, he ran out of the building without you. You hurried to catch up) Draken: Woohoo! Lunch time! (suddenly the same older kids ambushed both of you and started to wail on you!) Get... off... of... (You heard Draken saying. As he said this, you felt a powerful force) ME!!! (All the children that were on Draken were blown away by a huge flash of golden light! The others that were on you ran of, the others following)-- Krana (Draken suddenly faints! You carrie him all the way back to the Upper-Class part of the City, where Krana lives)-- She's Home (Krana bursts through the door to the bedroom. She had civilian clothes on, but it looked like she was getting dressed when you came in {She was only half dressed}. She rushed over and took Draken from your arms. She put him in on his bed) Krana: Thank you, Baw Wee! (She said calmly, walking back to her room) What happend? (She started putting the rest of her garment on)-- A Long, Silent Pause (Krana stopped what she was doing, and stood there. Finnaly she spoke) Krana: So... what they said was true.-- How are you Uasp Erbomee Destiny The Priests... they said that Draken's destiny was Peace. At first I didn't know what they ment... but now...-- It's True then... -- Hey How's it going Baw Wee? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:29, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Indeed... It has me very worried...-- His Destiny... Krana: The Legend states that- Voice: That the Peace Keeper... will sacrifice himself, for the sake of all the Sangheili and their allies. (You turn to see four Spec-Ops Elites and a Religious Priest) Krana: Don't you knock!-- Priest Priest: I am but a humble Priest... these are my Elite Gaurd. I have come to see the Child... Maydor (Walking into the room): For what purpose do you wish to see him, Priest?-- Thats Good BTW, how did that game of Infection go on High Ground. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) UNSC During that screenshot type game, you said something about your spartan fanon characters, what did you mean by that? Uasp Erbomee Ah sorry for the confusion. Uasp Erbomee Huh I thought you would be kinda confused about how I knew about that infection match (Baracuss was). Anyway, that was a good idea Baw Wee to find hideouts. I consider it an excellent strategy to scope out maps all by yourself just to find your own secret hideouts. I do that alot and you can imagine why. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Do you like this page? Felip N'Yar-Zeno Panthakree 01:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Insulted! Priest: So this is the Grunt they brought back from the Grave... Spec-Ops: Humph! Waste of Fuel and time if you ask me!-- Maydor Helps out Maydor: And me (He cracks his knuckles, and the Elite backed off a bit). Now I demand to know... why do you wish to see my nephew!-- What! Priest: I am taking him with me. He will fulfill his destiny.-- Not Now... and Not Ever! (Krana pulls out her energy sword and Maydor pulls out his Beam Rifle.) Krana: I will not let you take my Draken! Maydor: The Boy stays here with his mother! (The Spec-Ops withdraw their weapons as well, but the Priest gestures them to lower theirs) Priest: The boy will fulfil his destiny one day, I am just going to train him to make his destiny a reality... Maydor: You lay a finger on that boy... and your head will be mounted on my bedpost... Priest (A little angered): You are making a large mistake... What would High Councilor Antairious say about this? Krana: He would agree with us! Now take your leave! Priest (Heading for the door): The Council will hear of this!-- I'm Fine... Maydor: Yeah! That's right you better run-ugh! (Maydor bumped his head on the door frame as he was chasing the Spec-Ops out, and fell on the floor) STUPID DOORWAYS!-- XBL No dude... Only Playstation on School Days-- New Sig How do ya like it?-- Reveille! New Species Klarka, you wouldn't want to encounter a pack of these creatures. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Fun Fact That image is a screenshot from Doom. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) You Could Say That The movie was awesome, I'm just afraid to play the game. Besides I just found that image when browsing and I thought it would be cool to create fanon with it. P.S. How's that new dashboard? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome You'll be a park ranger by day and searching for the Ark at night (Just Kidding) But a park ranger actually sounds like a cool job. And yes I do want to work for Bungie, I either want to be a Cinematics Director or as the Writing Lead (Like Joseph Staten). --Zamra 'Vorum 01:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC) RE Bungie Jobs Well those are just two I like. I doubt they actually have those jobs open right now, heck they probably won't be open when/if I actually get a job at Bungie because those two are very important jobs when creating a game. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Its Still Awhile It'll be a few years anyway before I can get the right degree and work at Bungie, so I got time to think about it. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille Join Good that you've accepted the invite! I'm the co-owner of the RP, and to give you a fast response, I decided to talk to you now. Would you perhaps want to add a Sangheili Fleet for the RP? If so, you're free to. Cheers, I'm pretty sure the Sangheili have a couple grunt supporters, so you could do a grunt. Cheers, New Weapon Acid Grenade, the name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:11, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Yes it is That image is a old concept of the poison grenade in Gears of War 2. However, they gave it a new appearance, so it no longer looks like that. You can see the new look on the GOW website. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Logging Out Sorry I gotta go, see ya. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Cutscene? What was this about watching the Halo Wars cutscene. Are you talking about the trailers or an actual cutscene in the game? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Look Closer It's not blank... it's Black. There's a difference ^_^ -- 1.No 2.Go to this link, press edit, copy and paste to your own article, and edit it for your own style! If you need help just message me ok?-- Awesome 10X That cutscene was AWESOME! I mean it looked realistic and they showed the old Arbiter. I could go on about how cool that was. Like I said before, that is how they should make the Halo movie. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Haven't Seen It Since I have dial up it takes about an hour or more for a whole vid to load. It took more than an hour last night just to load the Halo Wars cutscene. But I read about Halo 3: Recon. I'm overjoyed! P.S. I see you got your sig. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:59, 10 October 2008 (UTC) My Sig. I trying to come up with something good for mine. I'll probably sit down tonight and think of something while watching Red vs. Blue. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Ideas You could come up some kind of battle cry, or war poem, heck maybe even lyrics from a favorite song. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:11, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I just saw Halo 3: Recon on X-Play. Even though I only saw about 20 seconds of it, it was still AWESOME! --Zamra 'Vorum 00:38, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Ya I Know He looks like a B.A.M.F. Also I don't get day off until Nov. 7, which is stupid because there is no official holiday on that day. But, GOW 2 comes out that day so yay for me! P.S. Do you watch X-Play? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:49, 11 October 2008 (UTC)